Jinchurikki
by Sorra Boo
Summary: A different Jinchurikki, a different child of prophecy. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: _A different Jinchurikki, a different child of prophecy._

 _We all know the story of Uzumaki Naruto, with his struggles in life and how he overcame them, but what if the vessel for Kurama was a Hyuuga? What if this Hyuuga couldn't take the abuse and was led into the dark by the all feared Kyuubi?_

 _Now, with a different Jinchurikki for the nine-tails, how will the story change?_

 _I do not own Naruto_

 _Hinata centric/ jinchurikki Hinata/ Hinatax?_

Kushina was dead, the masked man had ripped the nine-tails out of her after Naruto was birthed.

Minato saw red, his whole world came crashing down as he saw his wife's lifeless eyes staring into his soul. Her deep blue eyes staring right into his bright ones, her beautiful face stuck in the same shocked expression forever.

Minato defeated the masked man and he disappeared, but now the Yondaime had to deal with the tailed beast running rampant and destroying the village.

There was nothing he could do to seal the beast, Minato would've sealed it inside himself with the reaper death seal, but then Konoha would've lost the beast as a village weapon.

There was nothing Minato could do...

Unless...

Minato glanced at Naruto, he wasn't even an hour old, this decision could ruin Naruto's life forever but it had to be done. There was no other way.

Minato placed Naruto in a basket gently and teleported next to the fox, I have to hurry, the teams holding it down won't be able to hold it much longer!

Minato had all the preparations set, he was about to make the hand signs when a blur appeared in front of him. He looked up to see his old friend, Hyuuga Hiashi standing in front of him and appeared to be holding a bundle of blankets, "Hiashi! What're you doing here?!"

Hiashi said nothing but strode towards the demon and placed the bundle on the ground, he then rapidly formed hand signs and gently placed his hand into the blankets.

A bright white light appeared, blinding Minato as he shielded a crying Naruto with his body, "Hiashi!"

-Line Break-

He heard crying when he awoke.

Minato groaned as he stood from the uncomfortable position of curling over Naruto's basket and looked around, his eyes widened when he saw Hiashi's body lying limply on the ground a few feet from him.

He rushed over to his friend, only to find him dead.

The Yondaime looked into the bundle of blue blankets to see a newborn, indigo tufts of hair sprouting from the child's head. The infant wailed, kicked, and threw it's fists around, Minato's face fell in realization at the sight of the black, swirled seal around the infant's navel. He picked the baby up and found a small note within the blankets.

 _'This is my heiress, her name is Hinata._

 _I'm sorry I've been so distant these last few years, Minato. I don't want your child bearing the burden of jailing the beast._

 _Please, watch over her, she will have a hard life and she shouldn't go through it alone. I know you will be mourning the loss of Kushina, I can't imagine the pain, but please, watch over Hinata._

 _We will meet again, old friend.'_

Minato cradled Hinata, he cried, cried for the loss of his wife and his best friend.

-Line Break-

When I opened my eyes, I didn't expect to be seeing the life of a young girl to be displayed in front of me.

I don't remember much of what happened after Kushina gave birth, but all I know is a masked male used the Sharingan to send me on a rampage.

Kushina must be dead then, if I'm in a new vessel.

Ah, she's being held up to a mirror.

Oh, I haven't been sealed in a Hyuuga before, that Hiashi must've sealed me in his first born. I guess we will see how it plays out, I wonder, will my darkness corrupt the Kit?

I chuckled, causing my vessel to stir in discomfort, we shall see.

 _Five years later_

"Hinata-sama! It's your mother! She's giving birth!"

Hinata gasped and rushed out of her room, _Finally! My little sister will be here!_

She turned the corner and sprinted down the large hallway leading to the medical wing of the compound, "I'm coming Okaa-san! Imouto-chan!"

As she got closer to the medical ward, she heard her mother screaming in agony. _O-Okaa-san?!_

Hinata burst through the doors, her chest heaving from sprinting, her underdeveloped leg muscles quivering slightly from sprinting.

The doctors glared at her with malcontent, and shoved her out of the delivery room, but not before her mother shouted, "No! Let her stay! Hinata come here honey!"

Hinata rushed next to her mother and smiled, "Okaa-san! Is Hanabi-chan almost here?!"

Hana nodded with a smile, "Yes she is..." She storied Hinata's whiskered cheeks before pinching them lightly, "And she'll have the best Nee-chan ever. Chichiyo would be so proud."

Hinata beamed as her mother complimented her, but her wide smile was wiped off her cheeks as her mother let out a blood curdling scream, "Okaa-san! What's wrong?! Are you ok?!"

Hana gripped the side of her gurney in pain and let out an animalistic groan, "F-Fine, sweetheart... Hanabi-chan is on the w-" Hana's sentence was cut off by another contraction and she screamed as she began crowning.

-Time Skip-

Hinata gazed at Hanabi in awe, the small, frail newborn was slightly pink and wailing, crying out for her mother.

 _Speaking of mother_ , Hinata thought, _I should go check on her._

The little Jinchurikki walked into her Okaa-san's room to see her panting heavily, deathly pale, while medical shinobi bustled around her, shouting orders, but one shout rang through Hinata's ears.

 _"She's lost too much blood! Alert the elders, she won't make it!"_

Hinata's world came crashing down as her mother weakly waved her over, "H-Hinata... C-Come here..."

The little girl obliged and made her way to Hana, albeit on wobbly, shaky knees, "Okaa-san?"

"Yes, s-sweetheart...?"

Hinata's eyes were wide in shock as she took in her mother's features, "You're not going to leave me like Chichiyo did... Right?"

Hana froze, her breaths becoming shallow, "I-I love you, sweetheart... R-Remember that..." Hana stopped breathing.

Hinata stood there, her skin felt tingly, like something hot was near it, it felt that way until it started burning, like her whole body was on fire.

Her whiskers were became more defined and bushier, and her eyes were no longer translucent lavender, but burning red with slits for pupils.

The last thing she remembered was letting out a guttural screech.

-Line Break-

 _Kit..._

 _Let go Kit... Let go and I'll make everything alright._

 _Tell me who wronged you and I'll make them go away..._

 _Just let me take over Kit..._

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I'm lazy I know, but fight me, there aren't enough Jinchurikki Hina fics our there.**

 **Who do you think should be her love interest?**

 **Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Hana died giving birth?"

"Hai, Hajime-sama. Hanabi is in perfect health, but Hana lost too much blood."

The snobby, upper class main branch male snorted, "I see. So be it, she was weak, and the weak don't belong in the Hyuuga."

"B-But sir, she was your wife..." The side branch male murmured pitifully.

Hajime scoffed loudly, "As if I would consider such a weak creature my wife, she was just a mere child bearer. I would've become clan head if it weren't for that damned Hiashi writing Hizashi into it before sacrificing his life for that little demon." He paused with a disgusted scowl, "What of the monster?"

The servant gulped, "The Kyuubi took control of her and she nearly destroyed the medical ward."

Hajime made a disgusted noise, "If I were clan head I would've thrown that damn demon out onto the streets already. Hizashi is too compassionate to the monster."

Unknown to both of them, Hinata was standing behind her step-father, Hajime, her face fell as she heard another onslaught of insults come from his mouth.

 _"Weak"_

 _"Demon"_

 _"Monster"_

 _"A waste of human flesh"_

 _"Such a vile creature"_

She'd heard all of these comments millions of times before.

Even so, it still hurt.

Now with her Okaa-san gone, Hinata had no one. Sure, Hizashi-oji-sama was kind enough, but he was never around.

Hanabi was too young to play with, Neji was corrupted by the elders so he hated her, and she was never aloud out of the compound so she never met any of the other kids.

So as of now, Hinata was completely alone.

-Line Break-

"She wouldn't hurt a fly! How dare you say such accusations, Elder Ēma!"

Said elder placed her elbows on the table and laced her fingers in front of her mouth, "But what about her losing control in the medic ward, Hizashi?"

The clan head grit his teeth and glared harshly at Ēma, "You damn well know she was overcome with distraught and sadness! Her mother _died_! In front of her!"

Ēma's eyes narrowed, "She's lucky we kept her secret. If word got out that she killed one of the doctors, then the entire village would be after her. We don't know when she'll lose control again, we can't have that happen around Hanabi."

Hizashi tried to maintain his composure, but he knew he was losing, "She's only a child. It's not her fault Nii-sama made her the vessel, she never chose this! Hina-"

"That _demon_ is to be exiled from the Hyuuga, she's beyond lucky the caged bird seal would weaken the Kyuubi's seal and henceforth not having to be branded. The Hyuuga have done enough for the little monster." Another elder said, cutting off Hizashi, "If it weren't for Hiashi, you and Neji would still be branded. I would watch my tongue, Hizashi."

"But where will she go? She has no money and no where to go, she's only five!" Hizashi was trying like hell to have her stay, to not be exiled and maybe even killed by villagers.

"The Yondaime is gracious enough to allow her to have an apartment towards the center of the village. All necessary items will be paid for by the Hokage himself until she's a genin and can earn income." Ēma cut in once more, her translucent eyes held a mocking look that pissed Hizashi off to no end, "The vote is unanimous, save for Hizashi. Hinata is to be exiled from this clan immediately, she will have little to no contact with the Hyuuga unless assigned on missions with Neji or another. There is no room to argue and she will be moved out by dawn."

Hizashi's face fell, _I failed, Nii-sama, how will I protect her now...?_

-Line Break-

"Ehhhh?! Why me?! You know I hate kids Minato!"

"No, my word is final Anko, you're to train her and be her female role model."

The violet haired woman crossed her arms and scowled at the blonde Hokage, "Why not Kurenai? She has more maternal instincts than I do..."

Minato sighed, "She's busy with her new genin team, this years batch is, as Shikaku would say, troublesome."

The Mitarashi sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll do it, but I'm going to complain the whole time."

Minato smiled, a small dimple appeared on his left cheek, "Perfect, you can find her apartment here," He said as he handed her a folder.

-Line Break-

 _What the fuck?!_ Was the first thought Anko had as she saw Hinata's apartment.

The walls were covered in graffiti, the windows were broken and death threats were written along the walls, _The people of this village have taken this too far!_

Anko took a breath and knocked on the door in front of her, the door opened slightly to reveal a small, frail girl, "Ah, you must be Hinata! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your new Sensei!"

The little girl had whiskered checks and indigo hair that was cropped into a pixie cut with bangs straight across her forehead, she wore a simple white T-shirt with a large orange swirl in the center and a pair of gray cargo shorts.

Hinata's eyes widened as she took in Anko's appearance, the woman was fairly tall who was of slender frame. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair - black with a violet tint, was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs and over this, she adorned a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also had a small pendant that seemed to be like a snake fang around her neck and a wristwatch.

"Nice to meet you, Anko-san..."

The addressed woman gave her a crazed smile, "That's Sensei, to you! Now, let's get started shall we?"

TBC

 **A/N: I really like Anko, I wish we could've seen more of her in the original. The next chapter will be a time skip to where Hinata is seven, but I'll have flashbacks of her training with Anko.**

 **Also! I know she was born in December, I forgot to take that into account in the last chapter, so I'm sorry!!!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

 _"Alright, Hina-chan!" Anko shouted with an excited grin, "What's our number one rule?!"_

 _Hinata smiled brightly, "Never kiss ass!"_

 _Anko grinned and raised her hand and formed a fist, "Hell yeah!"_

 _Hinata replied by bumping her own fist with Anko's._

 **Review Please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata is seven now, I'm doing a small time skip, but don't worry, I'll have flashbacks of her training with Anko.**

Throughout her entire life as a Kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi never expected to have an apprentice. Especially a Hyuuga!(All Hyuuga were the spawns of devils in her mind)

The mere thought of children made Anko want to gag, they were all whiny, snot-nosed, selfish brats who smash dreams and take your candy.

But, one little Hyuuga girl, the famous jailer of the Kyuubi, changed all that when she became Anko's student two years ago. The Mitarashi had come to love the little whiskered shit and treated her as her own, passing on bad habits such as cursing and disrespecting authority.

Honestly, Anko didn't know what should would do with her life at the moment. Hinata wouldn't be around as much anymore, what would she do without her little mini-me?!

You must be wondering where little Hinata was off to.

Well, it would be her first day at the academy, and at this moment Anko and Hinata were seen walking towards the front doors where a sea of parents were hugging their children in excitement for their first day.

Anko stopped and glanced at Hinata, who had an odd glint in her eye and a wicked smirk. The little Jinchurikki flicked around the senbon in her mouth, a habit which she may or may not have picked up on from Genma when Anko had to leave on a mission.

Anko excitedly placed her hands on her hips, her grin wide and her eyes crazed.

"Alright Hina-chan!" Anko shouted with an excited grin as she faced the equally ecstatic seven year old, "What's our number one rule?!"

Hinata smiled brightly, "Never kiss ass!" She shouted before chomping back down on her senbon, reciting the rule they've gone over multiple times before, eliciting gasps from nearby parents who covered their children's ears and glared at the child, realizing who it was.

Anko pretended not to notice and raised her fist with a wild grin, "Hell yeah! Now go fuck shit up for your Nee-chan!"

Hinata responded by bumping her fist with Anko's and giving her a quick hug before sprinting into the academy building, Anko turned around and have a terrifying smile to the parents who glared at Hinata, "You got a problem?" She asked calmly while cracking her knuckles.

The parents, paled and shook their heads before turning away, due to their ever growing fear of the Mitarashi woman.

"Good!" She shouted in a sickly sweet voice.

-Line Break-

To say Hinata was utterly confused, and a little scared, was one hell of an understatement. She had never been around children her age growing up, so she had no idea how to act around them.

Hinata nervously bit down on the senbon Genma-Nii gave her, she had only ever conversed with adults!

But when she opened the door to her new classroom, she didn't expect to see children everywhere, throwing tantrums and wrestling on the tables.

 _Anko-Nee never told me how disgusting children are... What the hell am I- oh my Kami there's one peeing in a corner_ , Hinata thought as she slowly made her way to her seat in order not to be spotted by the hyperactive, confusing creatures.

Hinata sat directly in the center of the room, she _wanted_ to be noticed. Not by the one who decided peeing in the plant was better than a bathroom, but by the Sensei! Now all of the cool stuff her Nee-Chan taught her could be shown off!

Hinata turned her head to the left when she heard someone sit next to her, she recognized him as the Yondaime's only son, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto peered at her, his eyes squinted in concentration as he leaned forward, Hinata leaned back, obviously uncomfortable by the close proximity with the little annoying thing, "What the hell do you want?" She big out grouchily, that was one she learned from Anko-Nee.

"You're face is all dirty! Did you try to paint it or somethin?!" Naruto poked her cheek, gesturing to her whiskers.

Hinata growled, offended by the rude little brat. Who did he think he was?! "These are my whiskers! They're not fake and no they're not tattoos! If you make fun of me I'll break your damn face!"

Naruto backed away, obviously scared by her crash nature, "I- uh..."

Hinata grinned internally, flipping her senbon around, "Now scram!" Naruto slowly backed away, his hands held up in mock surrender.

Hinata looked around her to see no one had sat near her, all of the children tried to cram into desks far away from her, all of them whispering and pointing their chubby fingers, "My Okaa-san and Otou-san said she's a monster."

Hinatas mood dropped dramatically, her head fell on the desk. She had previously asked Anko why others were so unkind to her, but never got a straight answer.

Everything people said, every thing they tried to do, hurt Hinata, mentally and physically.

Like once, some of the villagers cornered her after a day of training with Anko and beat her down, if it weren't for her Anko-Nee stepping in and threatening all the people, Hinata could've been killed that night.

The young ex-Hyuuga was snapped out of her revery when she heard someone plop into the seat next to her, she looked at the boy with wide eyes. He had narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky, fanned ponytail, much like her Anko-Nee's.

Hinata looked at him oddly, so did the other children, "Why are you sitting with me..?" Hinata asked in a small voice, her old shy ways surfacing from her depressed mood.

The boy shrugged and lied his head down on the desk, "I don't know, it would be too troublesome to find another seat. I'm Nara Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

Hinata smiled, "I'm Hinata, just Hinata, do you want to be friends?!"

Shikamaru shrugged, muttering a small 'troublesome' before nodded and sighing, "Why not."

Hinata was over the moon, she just made her first friend! All by herself!

-Line Break-

"Alright class! How many of you know how to do the clone Jutsu?" Umino Iruka, their teacher, asked.

Hinata, seeing a perfect chance to shown off, threw her hand up in excitement. Iruka looked around, but he had to choose Hinata, no other student seemed to know, "Alright... Come down here and perform the clone Jutsu, Hinata."

The little Jinchurikki happily obliged and jumped over her desk and to the front of the room, she faced the class and formed the hand sign necessary. She pushed her chakra through her body and heard a small poof next to her, she looked over to see a perfect clone of herself, down so every last detail, even having a senbon poking out from the seam of her lips, next to her.

Hinata grinned brightly at the awed expressions of her classmates and high fived her clone, she looked to Iruka who glared at her slightly, "Good." He stated simply, "Does anyone know how to throw a shuriken?"

Both Hinata and Sasuke raised their hands, Iruka sighed and said, "Alright, Sasuke-kun you can come have a throw off with Hinata here. Use a shuriken and hit the target on wall over there." He pointed towards a target that was conveniently propped against the wall left of Hinata.

The females of the class squealed as Sasuke stood and made his way to the front, "Go Sasuke-kun~~!" Shouted a pink haired girl, her bright green eyes filled with admiration.

Hinata glowered at the cheers for Sasuke, there were none for her. Shikamaru caught her eye and nodded with a smirk, his eyes telling her ' _Win.'_

Hinata nodded and mirrored his smirk, warmth blossoming in her chest from her newfound friend.

The Uchiha smirked smugly at Hinata, who glared at Sasuke, he was sure he would win, but this was a walk in the park for Hinata. Anko-Nee taught her how to throw Kunai, shuriken, and senbon when she first started training.

"Iruka-Sensei, can I use my senbon?" Hinata's voice caught Iruka's attention, he looked at the sharp needle hanging from between her lips and nodded, causing her to chomp down on the steel in excitement.

Iruka stood behind the two, tension rose as the two glared at each other from the side, sparks flying from their heated gazes, "Yosh! Sasuke-kun, you go first, the one to get a bullseye wins!"

Sasuke took a breath and took one of the shuriken from Iruka's hand, he raised a steady hand and took a deep breath. He pulled his arm over his chest and flung it outwards, releasing the shuriken, it flew towards the target and hit the inner ring, not a bullseye, but close.

The females of the class squealed, Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave Hinata a taunting smirk.

The little Jinchurikki glared at him harshly, she then shoved her hands in her pockets and flicked her senbon around, putting it in a comfortable position between her lips and she covered it in a light coating of chakra and shot it from her mouth at the target, hitting it dead center.

Hinata winked at a shocked Sasuke and strolled back to her seat, where she high-fived Shikamaru with a satisfied grin.

-Time Skip-

Class was over, and Hinata was the last one leaving the room, Iruka held her back to give her a lecture on how "the middle finger isn't a ninja hand sign."

Not that she cared, she was on her way to Anko-Nee's when she was pushed by a few kids in her class, "Oi! It's the monster my parents tell me about!"

A chubby brunette pointed his index finger in Hinata's face, "Eww! What's up with her eyes!?"

Hinata growled and grabbed his chubby finger and snapped it back towards the kid, "Shut the hell up!"

The other two gasped then glared at Hinata, the two attacked her, one holding her while the other delivered punches.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Hinata looked up weakly to see Shikamaru running over to her, "Leave her alone!" The Nara pushed the two off of her and pulled Hinata into his arms.

The kids scoffed and the ring leader rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it isn't even worth it. Let's get out of here."

Hinata grinned at Shikamaru through her black eye and bloodied lips, "Thank you... Shikamaru..."

The Nara grit his teeth, deciding to take her to the Hokage, "No problem."

-Line Break-

"Tou-san?"

 _Click_ , came the sound of one of the pieces being placed on the shougi board.

"Hn."

 _Click_

"Why do the villagers hate Hinata?"

 _Click_

"The people believe she's a monster, because she's the jailer of the Kyuubi. Why do you ask?"

 _Click_

"I befriended her today, and saved her from bullies who were beating her up. Do you hate her?"

 _Click_

"Of course not. Hating someone is too troublesome, especially if it's just a child, she's done nothing wrong."

 _Click_

"So you approve of our friendship?"

 _Cli-_

"Shikamaru." Shikaku stated, holding his piece above the board, "This is your life, I will support anything you want to do, I believe that befriending Hinata is a good idea."

 _Click_

He sighed and continued, "Kami knows the girl needs it." He finished, leaving out her past with the Hyuuga.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I'm thinking about ShikaHina, but it's going to be a dark!hina x someone so idk**

 **Review Please!!!**


	4. Jinchurikki

"Shikaaaa! How're you so damn good at this?!"

Hinata crossed her arms and pouted, her nose wrinkling. She turned away from the Shogi board and a smirking Shikamaru, her pride damaged.

The Nara Heir's smirk grew, "You're too impatient, Hina. You just slap down each piece without giving any thought."

Her pout deepened, lips pursed.

Shikamaru sighed, but kept grinning, "Fine, fine... Let's go to our spot." Hinata turned to him with a big smile, oh how she loved watching clouds with her best friend.

The two genin left the room and walked through the Nara compound, passing through the kitchen for some snacks. Yoshino smiled at the two, genuinely happy Hinata now had a friend, and even more so that Shikamaru had a little _girlfriend_. He would turn as red as a tomato when she said that, then deem her as 'troublesome.'

"Thank you for the cinnamon buns, Yoshino-Kaa-chan!" She heard Hinata shout from the pantry, a smile spread across her face, the girl was really too cute.

-Line Break-

"C'mon Hina, you're walking too slow, someone might steal our spot!" Shikamaru grabbed her hand and tugged her along, becoming slightly irritated that should wasn't giving him attention.

"Ah, sorry Shika, I just have a bad feeling about today." She grabbed the bento box from her pouch, determined to open it and fish out one of the heavenly cinnamon buns she had received from Yoshino.

 _Crack_

Hinata gasped as the bento from her apartment had cracked down the center, she wasn't even holding it tightly...

She bit her lip and looked to a wide eyed Shikamaru, was... Was this what they called a bad omen?

She had been feeling off for a few days now, like she always had the feeling someone was watching her, like something bad was going to befall upon her.

She chuckled nervously and scratched her whiskered cheek, "I-It's probably nothing... This bento box is super old..."

Shikamaru gazed at her with worried eyes before nodded hesitantly and grabbing her hand to get to their cloud watching spot.

They had been fully fledged genin for a few months now, each on separate teams, but that didn't stop them from hanging out and training with each other. Hinata was on Hatake Kakashi's(She overheard Anko say something about his eye being able to help with her) team while Shikamaru was on Sarutobi Asuma's.

Hinata had failed the exam and wasn't going to become a genin, it was all Mizuki-Sensei's fault, he told Iruka she cheated and caused her to flunk.

She ran all the way to Anko's house, she told the older woman what happened in between hiccups, her words almost unintelligible, but Anko understood every word. She barged through the Academy doors and pitched a fit, she threw objects at the aquamarine haired Sensei and threatened to chop off his balls(whatever those were, Hinata thought) and make him eat them.

In the end, Mizuki receded, giving Hinata her headband and apologizing profusely. After that, he never bothered the little girl again.

At first, Hinata was sad she wasn't on the same team as Shikamaru, but was at least happy he made an effort to still hang out with her. Usually, he would say it's too troublesome and take a nap, but he never said that too her, he always wanted to play or train or watch clouds together.

It made her feel wanted.

Before she knew it, Hinata cuddled up to Shikamaru's side and fell into a deep slumber, causing the boy to blush profusely.

-Time Skip-

Hinata skipped to Anko's house, her Nee-Chan had promised to make a special dinner because Hinata had been registered for the Chuunin exams, not only that, the first exam was tomorrow!

Now, Hinata knew Anko was one of the proctors for the second exam and her Nee-chan had no qualms for giving her tips and tricks to survive in the second exam. Hell, Anko had even trained Hinata in the Forest of Death a few times.

 _Hinata squeaked as she looked at the ominous thicket of forest, she glanced at Anko, who looked completely relaxed, "Nee-chan...?"_

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Am I going to die here?"_

 _"Probably."_

Anko loved teasing her like that, she would always scare her and get a laugh out of it. 'You look _just_ like a bunny when you're scared!' She would say, making Hinata blush and mumble about her dignity decreasing.

Anyways, to say the least, Hinata felt confident in her abilities and knew she would become a Chuunin!

Hinata swung the door open to Anko's home and shouted, "Nee-chan! I'm home! Where the fuck is my feast?!"

"In the kitchen!" Anko walked down the stairs with two ANBU behind her, "Eat if you want, I have to go... take care of some things."

Hinata knew exactly what her Nee-chan was going to do. She was summoned to the T and I building to 'interrogate' someone, "Fine... I'm gonna stay with you tonight, Nee-chan. Someone tried to break into my place last night."

Anko smiled, "Who do you think I'm interrogating?"

Hinata giggled and walked into the kitchen, listening to the front door shutting. She piled good onto a plate and began wolfing it down, scarfing the food like she hadn't been fed in days.

But she stopped eating when she felt a shift in the air, Hinata felt a presence in the living room.

Albeit being terrified, Hinata put up her 'Anko façade' and stomped into the room, "Who the hell is there?!" She didn't see anyone, but the blatant presence was still there, "My Anko-Nee doesn't like bitches in her house so get out!"

"Mah mah, Mizuki was correct. You are feisty. Anko has seemed to rub off on you, dear Hina-chan." The voice was slimy, it made Hinata shiver in discomfort involuntarily.

"O-Oi! Only Nee-chan and Shika can call me that! Pervert!" Her voice wavered slightly once she felt the powerful chakra.

"Kukuku~... You'll be perfect." Hinata whipped around to see a lanky male walk out of the shadowy corner. He had very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also had pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders.

Hinata deadpanned, "Creepy old pervert. Nice cliché ass entrance, totally original to walk out of a dark corner." She paused and looked at the corner of topic, "And how the fuck is it even dark? The lights are on."

The man chuckled creepily, "Feisty indeed. I will see you tomorrow, Hina-chan." With that, he disappeared.

Hinata, albeit scared, deadpanned, "Pervert."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I finally finished a chappy. I'm really sorry for inactivity, my depression is stunting right now and I just have a lot going on...**

 **Thank you all for being patient**

 **Review Please!!!**


End file.
